


Randka Persiana

by Nitocris



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitocris/pseuds/Nitocris
Summary: Persian umawia się na randkę przez Internet. The "Persian's Date" translation.





	Randka Persiana

Disclaimer: Nie posiadam żadnych praw do Pokemonów. Utwór został napisany dla zabawy i stanowi tłumaczenie mojego drabble'a oryginalnie napisanego w języku angielskim. W polskiej wersji językowej został on bardziej rozbudowany. Choć normalnie wolę pisać fanfiki po angielsku, jako że w ten sposób więcej osób zapozna się z moimi pracami, tym razem zamieściłam także polską wersję językową. For the English fans: it's the translation from the originally written in English, drabble of mine "Persian's Date" – check it out on my profile; you won't regret – it's a really humorous short story :) And this time you will be able to understand this.

RANDKA PERSIANA

Meowth spojrzał z niejakim zdziwieniem na mruczącego Persiana podziwiającego w lustrze odbicie swego gibkiego ciała pokrytego płowym futrem. Choć jego ogon był wyprostowany, co w zwykłych okolicznościach stanowiło widomą oznakę złego humoru drażliwego Pokemona, tym razem ten wydawał się dziwnie zadowolony.

\- Wyglądasz na szczęśliwego - ostrożnie zagadnął go Meowth.

\- Randka z Internetu - krótko odparł Persian, liżąc ogon. Raz jeszcze spojrzał w lustro. Klejnot ozdabiający jego czoło emitował silniejszy niż zwykle blask. Oczy złośliwego Pokemona w istocie zdawały się jaśnieć szczęściem.

\- Masz randkę? Z kim?

\- Z najpiękniejszą kotką na świecie - powiedział Persian. - Nie, nie jest Pokemonem jak my, ale to nieważne. Jest taka jak ja. Wygląd, osobowość... Tak, to jej osobowość jest tu najważniejsza. Jest zupełnie jak ja... - powtórzył w zamyśleniu. - Wystarczy jeden rzut oka żeby to stwierdzić. Przepiękna... Założymy rodzinę - oznajmił. - Zostaniemy rodzicami licznych kociąt przypominających nas oboje - powiedział w rozmarzeniu.

Meowth ze zgrozą wyobraził sobie miot kociaków kroczących przez świat z gracją wyniosłej królowej, tak jak ich rodzice. I tak jak ich rodzice złośliwie drapiących wszystko na swojej drodze i rozszarpujących swe ofiary po prostu dla okrutnej zabawy. Nie znające litości serca z lodu bijące pod puszystym kocim futerkiem. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl, starając się wyprzeć z umysłu tę niezbyt zachęcającą wizję, która przez moment w nim zatańczyła.

\- Kotka z temperamentem, jak rozumiem - zauważył chłodno. - Kim jest twoja wybranka? Znasz ją już?

\- Jeszcze nie - powiedział Persian. - Dopiero mam poznać. Zobaczę ją już za godzinę - powiedział z uśmiechem obserwowanym tylko na twarzach - pyszczkach - prawdziwie zakochanych. Rozmarzył się. Klejnot na czole mocniej zalśnił.

\- Na razie wysłała mi swoje zdjęcie - dodał, wylizując futro. - To wystarczy.

\- O, czyli jej jednak nie znasz osobiście?

\- Na razie tylko z Internetu. Znam ją tylko jako Grumpy Cat.


End file.
